And It Wasn't Me
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: AU based off a DW quote 'You had to fall for a human didn't you? And it wasn't me'. Blaine is a merman who's falling in love with Kurt's friend Jeremiah. Problem is, Kurt's falling in love with Blaine too.


Okay, so I saw this great post on Tumblr and decided to write a mini-fic of it, I hope you like it! (Post at theinvisibleteen(.)tumblr(.)com/post/21532210270 )

* * *

**You had to fall for a human didn't you? And it wasn't me...**

Kurt Hummel sat for the umpteenth time under the pier, his favourite spot to sit as he looked out at the rocky beach before him. He sighed, leaning against one of the wooden supports as he saw what he always seemed to be looking for these days. He was there, clear as day, his hiding skills terrible as he waited in the water. His damp dark brown curly hair plastered slightly to his forehead as he sat behind a rock. Kurt kicked himself every time he lusted after the boy with perfect hazel eyes.

Yes, it wasn't too unusual for mermaids to be seen around the shores. Some of them would make friends with humans their age who would visit the beaches to be with them. Some of them even fell in love with one of their friends from the land. And as legend had it, true love's first kiss could change them. The human would be able to morph into a merperson, and the merperson could change to become human at will. This wasn't why Kurt was kicking himself.

Kurt was kicking himself because he was falling hopelessly in love with the boy before him, and the boy in turn was falling for one of Kurt's friends.

Kurt knew that his friend Jeremiah wasn't right for the merboy Blaine. He just knew it. And he was sure that one of the other humans from his seaside village had a crush on Jeremiah. Kurt had met Blaine a couple of times, Jeremiah had introduced them once and Kurt hadn't been able to say much. He was so nervous words just failed him. He'd talked to Blaine a couple more times after their first meeting, each time beginning to become more confident and less shy, saying more and more and not tripping over his words or stuttering. But Jeremiah was always there, always looming over Kurt and reminding him that Jeremiah and Blaine were supposedly falling in love and that he shouldn't jeopardize that. But Jeremiah didn't deserve Blaine. Blaine deserved more than that.

The one time Kurt had been alone with Blaine, Blaine had showed up at the beach with a small bruise on his back. Kurt had asked about it and Blaine sighed and admitted it was from some of the kids his age bullying him for liking boys instead of girls. Kurt comforted him, saying that one day, if he found true love on land, he could escape that, as in the seaside village of Rockbourne nobody judged you for your sexuality. Nobody had problems with it, nobody got bullied for it and everyone was peaceful and happy. Blaine had admitted that he hoped that Jeremiah would fall in love with him and then he could stay on the land. Kurt had pushed aside his own feelings, telling Blaine that he was sure one day, one way or another he would walk on land. He didn't say who with, because his heart wished it to be with him.

But now, as Kurt watched from his hiding place, Jeremiah arrived and sank to sit beside the boy Kurt was hopelessly falling for. Kurt had tried to convince himself that it was just that he wanted what he couldn't have, but then his mind raced to 'forbidden love' and Kurt couldn't admit it. He wasn't in love. He was falling sure but he wasn't in love. That was Jeremiah's place.

Jeremiah and Blaine talked for a short while before Blaine went quiet, curling his fin up and wrapping his arms around it, just as Kurt was curled up with his arms around his knees. Jeremiah leaned in, coaxing Blaine into talking again and the smaller boy relented, opening up again before making his move.

Blaine leaned forwards and kissed Jeremiah in a move that cause Kurt to feel sick to his stomach and turn away. This was their moment. A few moments later though, he looked back to see the couple - as they were sure to be. But they weren't.

Blaine was still sitting in the low tide, his deep emerald green fin clearly visible as he looked at Jeremiah in shock. Jeremiah stuttered over something and Kurt wanted to hit him for the look that took over Blaine's face; hurt, sorrow, his hopes and dreams looking shattered. Blaine's eyes welled up and spilled over, tears trailing down his cheeks as Jeremiah got up and left. Kurt sat for a moment in shock before realising no matter what had happened, Blaine was in tears and as Blaine's friend he should rectify that. Kurt got up and headed back towards the shore from under the pier that his hiding place he resided under. He followed the path around to the usual path to the beach, walking down the empty beach towards the rocks.

"Blaine?" he called out quietly in as normal a voice as he could muster. He tried to sound his usual self as most times he came down to the beach this route he would call out Blaine's name and see if he was there. Most times he was, sat beside Jeremiah already.

"Go away," came Blaine's sobbing reply.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, rushing towards the sound of his voice.

"No," Blaine sniffed. Kurt finally got close enough to see Blaine, and immediately sank to his knees beside him.

"Blaine what happened?" he asked worriedly, ignoring the chill of the seawater that was soaking up into his pants and sending a small shiver up his spine.

"I... Jeremiah... it's over," Blaine sobbed into his hands.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed sadly, not bothering to think twice before pulling the boy into a hug. Blaine sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist for support.

"Your... your clothes Kurt," Blaine protested though he didn't pull back. "They'll get wet,"

"Ignore them. You're upset and cheering you up is what matters," Kurt said fiercely, hugging Blaine tighter.

"I... I can't believe... it wasn't true..." Blaine sniffed into Kurt's shirt. "He... he didn't love me Kurt... he... he has someone else,"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, heart dropping with a pang and snapping in two.

"And I... I _kissed_ him too... and I thought I was going to change and... and he just pushed me back an'... and told me he found... found s-someone else..." Blaine managed to say between sobs. Kurt could see it then, the reason why Blaine hadn't changed. Jeremiah wasn't Blaine's true love and he'd known that, maybe even come down to the beach today to say that.

"I... I loved him Kurt," Blaine sobbed, his heaving breath rattling through his entire body.

"Shh... everything's going to be okay, Blaine. Everything's going to be okay," Kurt soothed, running a hand over the back of Blaine's hair as he kept him close.

"H-How Kurt? How can things ever be o-okay?" Blaine cried, soaking Kurt's shirt through and through. Kurt had to refrain from shivering as the front of his shirt became soaked from Blaine's damp body held close against his, his tears staining the front, his arms leaving wet stripes around his middle and the waves lapping at his thighs as he knelt in the shallow water.

"I'll make things okay. I will Blaine. Just you see," Kurt said fiercely, convincing the both of them. "Just you see"

* * *

"C'mon Kurt," Blaine pleaded, his eyes resembling a puppy's as he rested his head on his folded arms on a rock, his body immersed up to the waist in water as he talked to Kurt who sat on the land.

"Nope," Kurt said, miming zipping his lips shut.

"Why won't you tell me?" Blaine protested, his childishness hard not to laugh at. It had been four months since the Jeremiah incident and Blaine was back to his old self, better even. He was happy and chirpy and the pair spent almost every other day at the beach whenever both of them could make it. Kurt had spent a week simply being with Blaine after the incident, not saying much but holding him and showing him he was there as Blaine sat in comfortable silence with him, curling up in the shallow water and letting Kurt wrap and arm around his shoulders and hold him. Now that Blaine was chirpy and excitable, Kurt could hardly find moments when in his company when he wasn't smiling, or laughing at something either of them had said.

Kurt kept his lips pressed tight together as he mumbled a response to Blaine's question and Blaine laughed.

"No, you have to unzip your mouth first," Blaine laughed. Kurt heaved a theatrical sigh and unzipped his mouth.

"Fine," Kurt laughed.

"Now c'mon, tell meeee," Blaine pleaded.

"Noooo," Kurt replied in the same childish tone.

"Why won't you tell meee?" Blaine pouted.

"Because I don't want to," Kurt said.

"But we're friends Kurt. Friends tell each other who they've got crushes on." Blaine argued playfully.

"But I don't wanna say it out loud," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders lightly and dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Why?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because... because I've told myself for ages that I shouldn't feel like this. That I'm not allowed to. But the thought of that just made my head spin it all out into some ridiculous 'forbidden love' fairytale and that in itself is stupid. I won't say it. I won't let myself be stupid like that," Kurt admitted.

"But that's not stupid Kurt! It's a little cheesy sure," he teased, nudging Kurt playfully and earning himself a small laugh from the pale human.

"It's cheesier than Finn's favourite pizza Blaine," Kurt said, flopping backwards on the rock and lying down, resting one arm behind his head and watching Blaine move along in the water to float next to Kurt's head.

"Oh come on. Nothing could possibly be cheesier than that," Blaine teased. "Why won't you let yourself like someone?"

"Because it's not fair. For either of us." Kurt sighed. Blaine looked confused so Kurt continued. "You know how I like guys right?" Blaine nodded. "Well, the guy I like... he was so whipped. He was like, head over heels for this other guy. Urgh, let's give him a made up name. It might be easier that way..."

"How about... Jonathan?" Blaine suggested. He was fairly certain there wasn't anyone Kurt knew called Jonathan, as he'd never even mentioned in passing someone with that name. He was also sure it was a name though as there was a kid in 3rd grade called Jonathan in the underwater village of merpeople where Blaine lived.

"Yeah, sure. Jonathan. Well, I met him and just, I couldn't help falling. And falling hard. And the end of my fall wasn't so much a stop as a smack. I realised I liked him right before Jonathan got his heart ripped to shreds. And... I didn't know what to do. I wanted to... to help him... to see he could do better. See that he deserved better. But I wanted to _be_ the better guy out there for him, but... but I don't think he realises. I'll probably just be his friend forever. And yeah, I get to spend time with him, and I won't ever complain about that. But I... I want to be more..." Kurt admitted.

"Jonathan means a lot to you," Blaine said quietly, jealousy slipping into his veins slightly at the way Kurt spoke of him.

"The world." Kurt admitted in a single laughing breath. "I don't mean that to sound bad though. I mean, I wouldn't forget about you if I ever got the courage to tell Jonathan how I feel. You understand that right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, a gentle smile on his face as his jealousy ebbed a little, the worry of being forgotten vanishing before it was even fully formed inside him.

"I just... god I'm so terrible with relationships." Kurt sighed, screwing his eyes shut.

"You're not Kurt." Blaine comforted, stretching out an arm and laying a hand gently over Kurt's where it rested at his side. Kurt opened his eyes and looked nervously at Blaine and saw Blaine's reassuring look back at him. He shot Blaine a small smile in return.

"I wish I was better though," Kurt sighed.

"You don't have to be better at anything Kurt. You're the kindest person I know. And if this Jonathan doesn't fall in love with you in return then he's mental."

Kurt bit his bottom lip at that. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on an elbow and facing Blaine.

"D'you reckon I should tell him?" Kurt asked nervously, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Blaine said, nodding gently. "I think he should know. You shouldn't bottle it up Kurt."

Kurt nodded to himself, the pair falling silent for a moment. Kurt sat up, toed off his shoes and swung his legs around into the water, trying not to splash Blaine as his bare feet hit the water.

"Going for a swim?" Blaine teased as Kurt pulled off his jacket.

"Yeah. I need to... make my mind up I guess," Kurt said as he pulled his shirt over his head too, placing it with his shoes and jacket, before lowering himself off the rock into the water. Blaine held out a hand to help Kurt into the water, to steady him as he splashed forwards off the rocks and ended up a lot closer to Blaine than he'd planned.

"Hi," Blaine practically breathed, his face mere inches from Kurt's.

"Hi," Kurt replied, blushing to his roots at their proximity. Blaine's arms moved to Kurt's waist, steadying him about the water and keeping him out of harm of the currents as his strong emerald tail kept them bobbing in place. Kurt blushed deeper and dropped his gaze, gazing furiously at the water to keep his eyes from darting up to Blaine's lips.

He certainly didn't expect Blaine to close the space between their lips with a kiss. Kurt's eyes flew wide in shock before fluttering shut, his hand moving to Blaine's cheek to hold him there, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. His other hand moved to Blaine's waist as Blaine pulled him closer. He could feel a warm tingling sensation growing in the pit of his stomach, spreading throughout his entire body as he kissed Blaine. He felt Blaine breathe in sharply through his nose and pulled back, needing to breathe himself. Blaine's eyes flew open just after Kurt's had, and both were smiling.

"Blaine suits you better than Jonathan," Kurt smiled, sinking toes into the sand beneath the waist-high gentle waves.

"You think so?" Blaine laughed gently in the precious laugh that always made Kurt's toes curl in happiness. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's toned chest, heart fluttering happily in his chest.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, spotting confusion cloud over Blaine's face.

"Yeah I just... I feel different." Blaine said. "Really different."

Kurt's heart raced as he let a hand glide down Blaine's side until it reached his waist, he kept moving his hand down slowly but he couldn't feel the tell-tale roughness that signified the transition between flesh and scales.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, eyes growing wide as he didn't dare move his hand any lower down Blaine's side. "Are you..."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed. "I... oh my god... Kurt I think..."

"Me too," Kurt said, smile building on his face as they realised they were on the same wavelength. Kurt's smile grew wider and he let out a surprised, shocked and joyful laugh as he felt another set of toes rest over his own.

"Oh my god Kurt! I'm human. Oh my god," Blaine gushed. Kurt laughed, giddy on all the feelings rushing through him before pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips that he happily responded to until a large wave crashed into the pair of them, splashing right up into their faces and sending them spluttering in shock and laughing.

"You know what this means right?" Kurt asked, pressing their foreheads together gently.

"Hello my true love," Blaine smiled.


End file.
